


Unfinished Tales

by Rjanglish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elf!Liam, Elf!Zayn, Human!Harry, M/M, Magic, Multi, Soul Mate Identifying Marks, Vaguely LOTR inspired, War, elf!Louis, elf!Niall, for instance how elves age is being completely ignored it's 1 AM i give no shits, i honestly have no idea what else to tag bc i have no idea what else could be in here, i love magic maybe i'll throw that in there bc why the hell not, inconsistent updates sorry i'm awful, like against orcs and shit probs maybe just mentions of it, like i'm ignoring a lot of it bc w/e, soul mates, what's grammar, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjanglish/pseuds/Rjanglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They found a human boy in their trees today."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soulmate fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I read a LOTR inspired Louis/Harry fic called a promise lives within you now by sarcasticfluentry (which made me cry a bit it was FANTASTIC and I hope they don't get mad at me for this but if they do I will take it down) and then apparently put some words on a sticky note I just found and then this started to happen oops.  
> Title taken from the book of the same name by Tolkien. 
> 
> Picture from LOTRwikia http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070427031520/lotr/images/2/2b/Fangorn_Forest.jpg  
> I googled middle earth forest. woo.

                                                                         

They found a human boy in their trees today. 

Well, they're not exactly 'their' trees.  The four are not actually allowed to be out there, but they sneak out there all the time.  To wrestle and get dirty, so unlike the elves that grace the city with them.  They're lucky they're not in line for the throne--they'd be under guard almost every moment, would have to keep prim and proper; not scraped up and covered in dirt.  Their 12-14 year old bodies have the potential to have the grace of elves, but they do not think of it. 

Louis is the one that notices him.  Liam has just pinned him to the ground, and he's laughing, and he stays on the ground as Niall tackles Liam off of him.  With no body on top of him he notices him.  The human child--isn't it ironic for one as young as Louis to call someone just a tad younger than he a child--the human child's eyes widen a bit, mouth parts to breathe in sharply.  The trees are strong, but Louis is an older brother and still worries. 

'Hi.  Do--' He doesn't even get to finish asking if he needs help getting down.  The kid seems to start to try and scramble away, immediately falling.  He wasn't too high up, but Louis isn't sure how sturdy humans are.  He's only met a few, when they come to discuss boring things like alliances and borders and trade. 

'Oops!'  The kid says on his way down.  No scream of horror at falling, just an oops.  Louis thinks that's queer.  The other four have noticed what's going on, but don't want to frighten the boy.  Louis begins to ask if he's alright , and the boy runs away. 

They seem to scare the human boy.  He always seems to run away.  No matter how many times they try and interact with him.  What a strange little creature.  Their parents tell them elves shouldn't be friends with humans, they die easily and often. 

But the four of them are just so intrigued, by pale skin and emerald eyes so similar to the ones on Niall's fathers' sword.  Short lashes, rosy cheeks and messy hair that swoops over his forehead, short and curled up at the ends of strands. 

So when they find the boy again, they always try and speak to him.  He always runs away.  Louis wonders if humans are told to not make friends with elves, since they'll outlive them.  Wonders if there's some sort of horror story to elves and humans. 

Zayn is slightly more put off at trying to make friends with the boy.  Says they shouldn't, the council will be angry, their parents will be angry.  He still makes attempts to talk to him, just tries to talk them out of looking for him, and often.(Really though, he's scared.  His father and mother had had a human mate with them, bond marks appearing to each living creature at sixteen and the three meeting at 18, 1,500 and 1,7000.  Their third had died just years back, Zayn's parents lucky they didn't die of the grief that consumed them.  Zayn's scared they'll become attached to the child, and that they'll live forever and he won't.  That he'll die and the four will be left with the burden of his memory.). 

Liam and Niall, who want everybody to be well fed and their friend, have been systematically bringing too much food and leaving several plates before they leave for the day.  They haven't seen the boy up close, but they're all aware that the human villages nearby are currently undergoing a food shortage and he's sure to be too small.

Whenever they come back, the boy is in a tree, the dishes are on the ground and clean. 

The cycle continues.

___

Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn eventually realize if they don't try and talk directly at the boy, he'll stay in the tree.  They all can stare at him--and him them--freely, and for as long as they don't talk to him. 

Louis, can typically last an hour or two before he talks to him, and consequently scares him away.  He's not sure where the boy lives--with several human villages all around, he could live anywhere.  They're not even supposed to be this far into no-man's-land, much less could they travel to each village and try to find him. 

So they do what they can, and look while they can.  They watch several seasons change and the boy wear more layers.  Liam leaves more scarves and coats and gloves out for him--parents wondering why he's been losing clothes and taking more food but not actively stopping him.  The boy wears those layers too, and when Liam tells the others he's happy the boy's not freezing, they see his face turn red.

He doesn't run away that time.

___

Another year starts. 

The boy shows up less and less. 

Their parents go off to war against the elves.

The four hope they're not connected.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr Rjanglish.tumblr.com


End file.
